Doggett finds a friend
by Fictionnaire
Summary: What happens when Doggett receives an unexpected visitor late at night that causes mischeif and terror. Chapter 3 RoadRunners is up
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Doggett gets a friend**

John Doggett was due to start his new job at the FBI in a week and he was looking forward to it in some ways but not in others. Alvin Kersh had assured him that he would fit in fine. It'd be easy since there was only one job he had to do. And that meant he'd soon be climbing up the ladder. But it felt like such a huge cry from the NYPD.

_RAT-TAP-TAP-TAP_

Someone was making a huge noise at his front door. John stepped off the bed and went to answer the door.

_RAT-TAP-TAP-TAP_

"Hold onto your horses!" John yelled back as he put on a dull grey shirt and opened the door. But there was nobody waiting there for him, "Damn kids." He cursed. There was always that problem in this neighborhood. He closed the door and locked it before stripping down to his pajama bottoms once again.

He had almost drifted off to sleep when a disturbing sound echoed through the bedroom. John sat up in bed.

_PURRR PUURRRR PURRR_

"What the hell?" John picked up the kitten just under the arms, "Where did you come from?"

_MEOW MEOW_

"How did you get in here?" He asked as if he was going to get an answer.

_PURRRREOW MEOOOW_

"What the hell are you trying to tell me?" John asked and decided to give Monica Reyes a call.

"Hello." Monica sounded sleepy on the other end, "This better be important."

"Monica." John said, "I have this little cat with me and it won't shut up."

"You have a cat John?" Monica's voice had a laughing tone in it, "Since when?"

"How the hell would I know? Shut up you damn cat!" John said, "I went to bed tonight and there it was."

"Have you tried feeding it?" Monica asked.

"I don't have any cat food." John said.

"Well then get some." Monica replied, "They sell cat food at a convenience store you know?"

"Thanks Monica."

* * *

John drove to the convenience store and found his way to where all the animal food was stocked. There were all different types of tins; home brand, Whiskas and Friskies and some others that he didn't bother reading them all so he just grabbed a couple of each of those three brands.

"Run out of cat food huh?" The Store Clerk said.

"No. A damn kitten found me." John answered, "Are these any good?"

The Store Clerk shrugged his shoulders, "With cats it's hard to tell."

"Damn."

John put some of the tinned food onto a small plate when he arrived back home and decided to cook some bacon for himself as a snack. The cat took one look at the tin food on the plate and chose to ignore it.

John sat down and was looking at the cat turning his nose up at the food, "Look. You better eat some of that you scrawny little thing." He said as he sat down with his plate of bacon, "Oh you want some milk to go with that."

John went to his fridge and pulled out a carton of milk. He was happy to hear the little kitten happily eating away. He put a dash of milk into a saucer and went to sit down to eat his bacon. The sight of the kitten munching his bacon was causing him to lose his temper.  
"Damn it you stupid Cat." John yelled, "That was my bacon!" He pointed a finger at the cat in an angry way and it cuddled the finger in response, "No… Don't play cute with me!"

John went to sleep on the bed and was soon joined by the cat. But not being use to cats, he had never heard the rule about not moving your feet while there was a kitten on the bed.

"Oww." The cat jumped on his foot and bit through the blanket and sheet and into his big toe, "What the hell?" He moved his foot away from the Cat, but this only started the game, "Ouch. Damn you Cat." As he felt the short little teeth sink in, "How the hell did your little teeth get through the blanket?"

John woke up in the morning with a mouthful of fur. But it was then that he realized he can't really look after a cat. He'd be too busy and above all he was a dog person. He loved their loyalty and who's ever heard of a loyal Cat. It was soon time to make the bed, normally an easy mundane task but with a kitten leaping at every single movement made it near impossible.

"Oww." Doggett screamed in agony as one of the Cat's claws ripped into the skin of his finger, "Oh that's it… That's it." He reached for his mobile phone, "You're going to go today. And that's final." He dialed Monica's number, "Hey Monica this is John."

"Hello John how's the cat going?" She asked.

"Listen I can't look after a damn cat." John said, "Could you come and take her, him, it off my hands?"

"Yeah ok." Monica said, "I'm in town… I'll come and take him off your hands."

"Good." John said, "And Monica I must warn you he's a little terror."

* * *

Monica had arrived at John's late in the evening, "You two seem to be getting on." Monica laughed.

The cat had made itself comfy and now was fast asleep on his lap while curled up in a tight little ball, "It's asleep." John said, "It's nice when it's asleep."

John gave Monica the tins of cat food to, "And that little terror likes bacon as well."

"What happened to your fingers John?" Monica asked looking at the bandaids on his fingers.

"I was making the bed and the damn cat decided to go all psycho on me." John answered, "Damn well near took my finger off he did."

"Alright John." Monica said, "The big bad kitten won't hassle you anymore. When do you start your new job?"

"I'm to meet with my new partner on Friday." John answered, "She's a hot-headed FBI agent who's recently lost her other partner."

"Sounds touchy John." Monica said.

"Sure does." John said, "But Alvin Kersh put me there personally."

John had invited Monica to stay over for dinner. It was late when she left with psycho cat and he went to sleep on his bed with a smile on his face. At least there wasn't any Cat attacking his feet when they moved.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Hope you liked this part. I know it's not totally original.


	2. WithinWithout

**WITHIN/WITHOUT**

Doggett was awoken by a phone call which occurred about ten minutes before his alarm went off, "John Doggett." He said.

The voice on the other end belonged to Monica, "Umm John. I have bad news for you." She sounded serious and his heart sank. He prepared himself for the worse, "The cat has run away."

"What the hell are you telling me for?" Doggett said, "I don't care about the damn cat."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, "I just thought you'd like an update." She explained her urge to call.

"Thanks." Doggett said coldly.

* * *

"There's been a change of plans John." Kersh told him, "I want you to head up a task force and find Agent Mulder." He said.

"Sure." Doggett replied, "Anything to get a missing agent back."

"Glad to hear that John." Kersh said, "I want you to '_accidentally_' meet Agent Scully and see what you can find out."

"Yes Sir." Doggett said, he was glad to have such a tough assignment.

"Don't let me down John." Kersh said, "I pulled some strings to get you here."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

John sat on the couch near the water cooler with a cup of water. When he saw Scully walk in, he flipped his ID badge around so the picture was against his chest… She sat down next to him. But his thoughts weren't just on the case, it was shocking for him to be thinking of the Cat and if it was alright.

Scully picking at his jacket snapped him out of it, "What the hell are you doing?" Doggett asked.

"You seem to have fur all over your jacket." Scully said.

"Would you stop it?" Doggett responded.

He talked about how he knew Mulder awhile back and how they were questioning him. But then he made the fatal mistake of questioning the trust he had for her.

"I don't think you knew him at all." Scully said as she turned over his badge, "John Doggett… Kersh's Task Force Leader." She spat out, "You could have just introduced yourself."

"I was getting around to it." Doggett said.

Scully stood up and emptied the cup of water in his face. Sure he could have been mad, maybe he should have but he just stood up and wiped his face while remaining emotionless, too bad the people who observed the spectacle couldn't do the same thing.

* * *

Doggett stopped off at home to have some lunch. Sure bacon still wasn't the healthiest option. But he found himself cooking that and was deep in thought. There was a large knock on the door. He went to answer it, but nobody was there. Since the postman had driven down the street, he might as well pick up the post while he's there.

The sight that greeted him almost made him scream. The damn kitten was on the table eating his damn bacon, "Cat!" He shouted, "Damn it… That's my bacon."

He put the kitten out as he was heading to Mulder's apartment.

* * *

Doggett stepped out the car and made his way to Mulder's apartment, he couldn't understand why he was getting strange looks from people he passed. Monica was glad to hear that the Cat was alright but she wasn't surprised that it had made it's way back to Doggett's place.

He used the key to get into Mulder's apartment.

_PRRREOWWW_

"You're kidding me?" Doggett said as the kitten rushed in, "How'd you get here?"

Something made Doggett stop, there was someone lying on the bed… On Mulder's bed, he stepped toward the bedroom and the cat decided to jump on the bed, knead and start purring. This woke Scully up.

"What are you doing here Agent Scully?" Doggett asked.

"I was here to feed Mulder's fish." Scully answered.

"And then you got tired and decided to take a nap." Doggett stated.

There was banter going on between them as the cat got fixated on the fish and it's tail began swishing back and forth. Scully began looking for the fish-food. If she was here to feed the fish, she didn't know where the fish food was?

"Second drawer." Doggett told her.

The Cat jumped up onto the shelves, but the vibration caused the basketball to fall off the book case and landed in the fish tank splattering Scully's face and jacket.

"Give a little, get a little." Doggett quipped.

"I'm surprised you own a cat Agent Doggett." Scully said.

"I don't own a cat Agent Scully." Doggett replied, "This damn cat just keeps following me around. Don't even know where it came from."

* * *

Finally they had found Mulder. Doggett had him right where he wanted him and in his firing line to. It was too hot for this BS and fortunately Mulder had let go of Gibson. Mulder still wouldn't talk to him.

"Come on Mulder." Doggett said.

Mulder stepped closer to him.

"No wait." Doggett wasn't yelling at Mulder, "No cat! Damnit Cat." The Cat leapt up at Mulder with claws out. He was taken so much by surprise that he was knocked off balance and he and the cat went sailing off the cliff face.

By the time Doggett got down there, there was no Mulder and the Cat was calmly cleaning himself to get rid of the desert dirt, "Damn you cat." He saw that Scully and Skinner were coming to so he picked up the cat and put it down his shirt, "Now behave and I'll cook you extra bacon ok?"

"What happened?" Scully asked him.

"I saw Mulder." Doggett began to say, "He jumped from that cliff and then he was gone."

"That wasn't Mulder." Scully said.

The cat reared it's head and Doggett pushed it back down, "Then who was it."

Scully ignored the question.

"Don't walk away from me." Doggett said, "It's a fair question."

"It may have looked like him." Scully said, "But it wasn't him."

* * *

After the case, Doggett handed him the report. Kersh was angered by it and made some passing comment.

"You mean it reads like an X-File." Doggett said.

Kersh reached for another tissue and he coughed and sneezed. Any other day he would have enquired about his superior's health. But Kersh didn't deserve it today. Doggett left Kersh's office and stood in the hall.

Cat poked his head up from inside his shirt and surveyed the FBI. Before anyone else saw this, Doggett pushed it's head down and continued walking.

The case had been tough on them and Doggett found that he was now assigned to the X-Files as Scully's new partner. Kersh said that it was his time to shine, but maybe Skinner was right, he was set up to fail.

Doggett pressed the print button the computer and printed out the sheet. LOST: One small kitten. Please enquire at this address.

"There you are cat." Doggett gave him some of that promised bacon, "You earned it. But don't think I'll be naming you.


	3. Road Runners

_**DOGGETT GETS A CAT**_

ROADRUNNERS

Doggett answered the telephone in his office, "Agent Doggett." He said.

"This is Agent Scully Agent Doggett." It was Scully's voice on the other end. It turned out that she was out gallivanting around the countryside working on a damn case by herself. Then she had the nerve to ask him for help. But because of the gentleman he guessed he would have to obey the bossy agent.

_Meow… PURR PURR PURR._

"Is that your cat Agent Doggett?" Scully asked.

"No…" Doggett lied, "I was just clearing my throat." But it was obvious that Scully knew the truth, she knew the whole shebang.

"Skinner and Kersh are going to have your ass when they find out you're bringing a cat to work." Scully warned.

"I'll see what I can do." Doggett said, "Hey, sure you don't need me down there."

"If you think you need me to have you hold my hand all the time." Scully shouted into the phone so loudly that Doggett had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"That's not what I was saying." Doggett said.

"Listen here Agent Doggett. I've been in the FBI for much longer than you." Scully began to shout again.

Again, he pulled the phone from his ear, "That's not what I meant." Doggett said.

"Just because you think you're some macho man. You got to be involved every step of the way." Scully said.

"Ooooooh Yeaaaah." Doggett said into the phone, "It couldn't hurt to have another set of eyes with you." Damn, Doggett thought to himself, Dana Scully was one bitchy agent.

"I can take care of myself Agent Doggett." She told him before hanging up.

* * *

Even though Doggett was cursing that Scully had gone on an X-File case all by herself and left him at the office completely and utterly bored, he got worried when she failed to show up to her destination. So he decided to drive out there and see what the hell was going on.

The cat slept quietly on the dashboard with it's tail acting like a windscreen wiper, swishing up and down the windscreen. Damn, if Scully's going to get herself killed, he'll kill her himself. What was she thinking?

It was night time when he finally arrived at the small town that was situated smack bang in the middle of nowhere. Doggett stepped out of the car and was greeted by a creepy man and woman that came right out of American Gothic.

"Stay." Doggett told the cat, "Stay." He shut the door.

"Excuse me." The man said. Couldn't understand what Doggett was on about.

"Just telling my cat to stay in the car." Doggett said.

"You look like a dog person." The man observed.

Damn he should be taking a dollar for every time someone said that to him. He'd be bloody rich, "Well I got a cat so shaddup!" Doggett raised his voice a little, "Have you seen this woman?" Doggett showed him the photo of Dana Scully, "This is her. And she's really bitchy."

"No." The man said, "We haven't seen her."

Doggett nodded and smiled before returning to the car. His keen New York cop instincts told him that they were lying. Scully was here and she was in trouble. The little fiery redhead had gotten herself into trouble. He backed the car out and turned on the radio.

_Mr Trouble never hangs around  
__When he hears this mighty sound  
_"_Here I come to save the day."_

_That means Mighty Mouse is on his way_

_Yes sir, when there is a wrong to right  
__Mighty mouse will join the fight  
__On the sea or on the land  
__He gets the situation well in hand._

"_I hope you're enjoying classic TV themes this hour."_

Doggett turned off the radio and made his way into the house and snuck up the stairs as quietly as possible. His mind snapped to attention when he heard his car being driven away.

"What the hell?" He cursed.

But there were more important things to worry about, like rescuing Agent Scully from the evil clutches. The man that was guarding Scully while she writhed and jolted as the thing attempted to make it's way to her brain walked in front of the door right at the wrong moment and was sent flying to the ground in a poor superman attempt. A knife went flying out of his hand and Doggett caught it as he walked by.

Doggett picked her up and took to a large shed where fortunately there was a bus parked in there so he put her in a seat and went to hotwire it.

"Talk to me Agent Scully." Doggett said, "Tell me about your weekend." He connected the wires together. But instead of the engine turning over… The radio came to life.

_Jeremiah was a bullfrog  
__He was a good friend of mine  
__Never understood a word he said  
__But I helped him a-drink his wine  
__He had some mighty fine wine._

"Wrong wires." Doggett smirked, "Come on Agent Scully. Talk to me."

"You have to cut it out." Scully screamed at him.

Doggett put different wires together and the horn beeped, "Hotwiring jeeps is easier than this BS."

"Cut it out!" Scully screamed.

"For god's sake!" Doggett screamed out, "Stop yelling at me! It's like every fuckin day you yell at me! God it's like being a marine again."

Doggett disconnected all the wires and the cat followed him to where Scully was sitting. He could hear the commotion outside, Scully screaming, "Look if you don't be a nice girl, I won't cut you up."

Doggett got the knife and managed to slit the back of the neck with minimal amount of damage or pain that he possibly could have. But he could tell that it wasn't helping. He grabbed the slug from her body and threw it to the back of the bus. But before he could draw his weapon and shoot it. The cat had already pounced on the slug and shook it in his mouth until the thing stopped squirming. It was dead.

Suddenly the commotion stopped. Scully had passed out and the commotion had stopped outside. They were all shocked. Doggett picked up the cat and stroked it before opening the bus doors.

"Behold." Doggett lifted the cat above his head, "Behold… The cat. He has killed your slug god incarnate or whatever the hell it is."

There was silence amongst the followers before someone called out, "All hail the almighty Cat. The true god."

"What?" Doggett asked. One of them came up to take the cat from his hands.

"This cat can give us the intelligence we need." The man said so everyone can hear, "Oh great and almighty cat… Give us your words of wisdom."

_MEEEEOOOOW!_

There was silence followed by gasps of astonishments, "Meow." There were nods amongst the followers, "Of course." Another one said, "The answer to the universe is meow. Lead us oh great furry god."

"You have to be shitting me." Doggett said as he carried out Scully into the distance.

"From this time on… Everyone in this community will be known as Pussies." The man holding up the cat said.

"We are all Pussies." Everyone echoed and cheered.

* * *

Doggett stood in Scully's room looking a little depressed, "What's the matter Agent Doggett?" Scully asked, "You look down."

"Nothing's wrong." Doggett said as he smiled, "I just came by to see how you were doing and take you home."

"I should have included you in the investigation." Scully said, "I'm sorry Agent Doggett."

Doggett wasn't very good with these feelygood moments. His marine attitude came to the forefront which was the best way to handle this situation, "You fucked up!" He snapped, "You have to realize you're on a team."

"It won't happen again." Scully said.

"You damn right it won't." Doggett said, "Now drop down and give me twenty."

"What?" Scully said, "You can't talk to me like that."

"Kidding." Doggett said. Scully didn't smile as she lifted the bag but Doggett took it out of her hands and followed her out, "Hey do you think we should apply for Frequent Flyer rewards?"

"What?" Scully asked.

"Well you're always in hospital." Doggett said, "Might as well get some prizes out of it."

* * *

A/N: I know it's a bit silly... Hope you like it.


End file.
